Makan Malam
by Ashrix
Summary: Seharusnya mereka makan malam berdua hari ini.


—seharusnya mereka makan malam bersama hari ini.

MAKAN MALAM Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling Cerita ini dibuat untuk dirimu yang baru saja memasuki dunia sihir. Selamat berfantasi, Sayangku. Seharusnya kau tidak melanjutkan fantasimu sendiri, jika kau memberiku kesempatan untuk kembali.  
-20 Desember 2016-

.  
Selama enam belas tahun hidupnya, Severus Snape tidak pernah menantikan hari ulang tahun. Sampai umur sebelas, ulang tahunnya hanya dihiasi kue keras setengah asam yang disodorkan secara tak ikhlas ke depan wajahnya pada pukul dua belas tengah hari oleh si ayah pemabuk yang tetap sibuk memegang botol minuman keras di tangan kiri. Ibu? Ibunya hanya mampu memeluk dan terisak seraya meminta maaf karena tak mampu memberi hadiah yang lebih baik bagi anak semata wayangnya. Severus tidak merasa keberatan. Toh, ia bukan tipe yang begitu memedulikan hari lahir. Baginya peringatan hari lahir sama dengan pengingat bahwa kematianmu semakin dekat dan itu bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan untuk diingat. Bahkan pernah Severus memilih pergi saat pagi buta di hari ulang tahunnya, hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dan melupakan fakta bahwa ia bertambah tua dan semakin dekat dengan kematian.  
Hari ulang tahunnya setelah memasuki Hogwarts pun tidak banyak berubah. Ia tidak suka memberi tahu orang lain mengenai hari yang dianggap istimewa bagi anak lain seumurannya. Kebanyakan ulang tahunnya dirayakan dengan kiriman kue keras setengah asam yang dibungkus dengan kain berbau rokok serta surat yang selalu Ia simpan dalam bagian terdalam koper buluknya. Kue itu akan Ia makan di kamar mandi setelah jam makan siang. Orang yang pertama curiga adalah sahabatnya, Lily Evans. Saat itu mereka ada di tahun ke empat, dan kalender menunjukkan tanggal 30 Januari—ulang tahun Lily. Severus selalu membawakan Lily hadiah, yang selalu ia buat sendiri tiap tahun. Tahun lalu Severus memberikannya sebuah cangkir dengan gambar Si Gadis tengah memegang bunga. Tahun ini, Severus memberi sarung tangan rajut.  
"Ah! Terima kasih, Sev! Kau memang yang terbaik!" seru gadis itu. Kesenangan hingga tak sadar memeluk Severus yang mukanya memerah karena dipuji. Severus, yang kesenangan karena dipuji dan dipeluk Si Sahabat yang diam-diam menjadi pujaan hati hanya diam dan membalas pelukan singkat, lalu melepaskan diri.  
"Ya. Aku senang jika kau menyukainya."  
"Ini hangat sekali, pasti mantera penghangat, kan?"  
"Dengan modifikasi."  
Ia tersenyum sedikit melihat sahabatnya masih mengagumi sarung tangan pemberiannya. Diambilnya tongkat sihir yang tadi bersarang di dalam kantung jubah dan dirapalkannya mantera penghangat di sekitar mereka.  
" Mantera penghangat. Kau memang yang terbaik, Sev," kata Si Gadis begitu ia menyadari perubahan temperatur. Puncak menara astronomi pada malam-malam akhir Januari memang suhunya lumayan menggigit. Severus hanya tersenyum lalu kembali mengalihkan focus ke buku yang dipegangnya. "Sev, tanggal berapa kau ulang tahun?" tanya Lily, tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Severus mengalihkan seluruh perhatian dari buku yang I abaca. Fokus utama berganti ke mata hijau yang kini sedang menatapnya intens.  
"U-ulang tahunku?"  
"Ya. Ulang tahunmu. Aku tidak sedang membicarakan James Potter atau Sirius Black, Sev."  
Mendengar nama dua penindas sombong dari asrama asal Lily, Gryffindor, membuatnya ingin muntah. Sebagai seorang Slytherin sejati, mendengar nama Gryffindor-Gryffindor sombong itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin mengutuk mereka berdua di tempat. Pengecualian untuk Lily Evans, karena mereka adalah sahabat.  
"Aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku," jawabnya singkat. Topik ulang tahun benar-benar selalu membuat kepalanya sakit.  
"Oh ayolah, Sev! Kita sudah bertahun-tahun bersahabat dan aku bahkan tidak mengetahui kapan ulang tahunmu! Itu tidak adil! Kau selalu memberiku hadiah, aku juga ingin memberikanmu sesuatu!"  
"Aku tidak masalah memberi hadiah tiap ulang tahunmu, Lils. Bahkan untuk hari-hari selain ulang tahunmu pun aku tidak masalah. Aku hanya tidak suka ulang tahun, itu saja."  
"Tapi aku ingin tahu ulang tahunmu, Sev! Ayolah beritahu aku! Ku-mo-hon, Yang Mulia Severus Snape, beritahu hamba kapan Anda berulang tahun!" mohon Si Gadis seraya setengah merengek dan menarik-narik lengan baju Severus. Severus pusing. Menolak permintaan Lily dan melihat gadis itu sedih sama dengan bunuh diri, tetapi memberi tahu tanggal ulang tahunnya dan membayangkan rencana-rencana heboh Lily untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, membuatnya ingin diam dan bersembunyi di ruang rekreasi asrama selama sebulan penuh. Belum lagi jika Lily nekat meminta bantuan beberapa anak Slytherin untuk menjebol ruang rekreasi dan menyeretnya keluar untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Hal itu sukses menghancurkan mentalnya.  
"...sembilan Januari."  
"Hah?"  
"Tidak ada pengulangan, Lils."  
Mata Lily yang tadinya memincing langsung berbinar, begitu pula bibirnya yang tertekuk, langsung menunjukkan senyum tercerah yang pernah dilihat Severus.  
"BAIKLAH! Mulai tahun depan, setiap tanggal Sembilan Januari Kau dan aku akan makan malam bersama di sini! Hanya kita berdua. Jika kita sudah lulus, kita tetap harus bertemu dan makan malam berdua! Bagaimana?" tawar Si Gadis sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.  
"Berdua?"  
"Ya, berdua. Hanya kau dan aku. Hanya Severus Snape dan Lily Evans." Severus melihat tangan Si Gadis, ragu. Namun begitu melihat mata sahabat satu-satunya itu, Ia jatuh. Jatuh ke dalam pesona Lily Evans, yang membuatnya tidak dapat melarikan diri dan terjerat dalam kilau mata itu, selamanya.  
"Baiklah."

.  
Namun itu setahun yang lalu.  
Sekarang hanya ada Severus, dan kue keras setengah asam kiriman orang tuanya di menara astronomi pada malam hari tanggal Sembilan Januari.  
Tidak ada Lily Evans. Tak ada makan malam.  
Pertengkarannya dengan gadis itu benar-benar berbuntut panjang. Lily bahkan tidak lagi menganggapnya ada. Gadis itu tidak mengindahkan sapaannya saat mereka berpapasan di koridor, tidak juga membalas surat permintaan maaf yang rutin Ia kirimkan seminggu sekali. Akhir-akhir ini, Ia malah terlihat makin dekat dengan gerombolan preman pimpinan James Potter yang menamakan diri mereka The Marauders.  
Kue keras setengah asam itu terasa pahit di mulutnya.  
Sementara Lily semakin dekat dengan gerombolan preman, Severus sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam suatu kelompok terpandang di asramanya, Slytherin. Pelahap Maut. Pelahap Maut memiliki misi suci untuk membersihkan dunia sihir dari mereka yang tidak berhak, yang pasti jauh lebih berguna dibanding kelompok preman khalayan si Potter.  
"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya pemuda berjubah hitam yang ternyata sejak tadi berdiri di sebelahnya.  
"Apa yang membuatmu kemari, Avery?"  
Mendesah lelah karena pertanyaannya tak digubris, pemuda berjubah hitam itu memukul kepala berminyak Snape.  
"Kita harus berkumpul di ruang rekreasi. Cepat habiskan makananmu."  
"Duluan saja," jawab Severus sekenanya. Ia masih ingin menikmati waktu bersama kue keras setengah asamnya sebentar lagi.  
"Terserahlah. Aku duluan. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun. Aku tak akan tahu jika bukan gadis dar—Gryffindor itu yang memberitahuku."  
Kue keras setengah asam yang sersisa di genggaman Severus terjatuh.  
TAMAT 


End file.
